


Happy Birthday boo

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Domestication, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek actually remembers Stiles' birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday boo

Stiles didn’t expect for Derek to remember. The alpha barely remembered to leave the house with a shirt on. So when Stiles was greeted to the smell of pancakes and waffles, he suspected something. Derek never cooked. 

Stiles followed the scent into the kitchen of the loft, Standing at the stove was Derek, no shirt as usual and a waffle iron and griddle on. Stiles walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"What’s the occasion?" Stiles asked. 

Derek turned and smirked. “Happy birthday sweetheart.”


End file.
